


Who Ever Loved That Loved Not At First Sight?

by smartpatrolmrdna



Category: Numb3rs, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Charlie has self-esteem issues, Chubby Poe, M/M, Smut, Stoner Poe, au where poe is an engineering major and he transfers to ucla, he is very good at building things but cant do math for his life, leia is his tutor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpatrolmrdna/pseuds/smartpatrolmrdna
Summary: Poe got tired of school on the East Coast, so he transfers over to UCLA where he meets his friend and tutor, Leia Organa, and a beautiful mathematician named Charlie.





	1. True//Spandau Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> it's five am and im too impatient to check for grammatical errors so don't judge

     Poe Dameron was good with his hands, meaning he was a skilled engineer, among other things. In fact, while in high school he was awarded with a scholarship to NYU just for building a fully-operational computer from scratch. Not to mention, he successfully hacked into the school computers and raised his grade in Algebra 2 from F's to B-pluses. It was the late 90's, they got away with everything back then. 

     That little stunt backfired on him, though, once he got to college and realized he had to take extremely hard math courses to complete his engineering major. Thankfully, his roommate was a genius and could do his work for him, seven bucks per assignment was a pretty good deal. He coasted through all of his classes at NYU, surprisingly. The engineering department was FILLED with massive stoners. They were like moths attracted to light, and Poe found it hilarious. So hilarious that he got hooked on weed as well.

     Two years later, Poe decided to transfer to the West Coast, UCLA, specifically. He was sick and tired (and a little scared) of the big, angry East Coast. He hated the quick pacing of the city, and since he was high just about all the time, it drove him to insane amounts of paranoia. Unfortunately for him, there was no roommate to pay to do his homework since he had his dorm all to himself. He _tried_ to apply himself, but it just wasn't possible. He showed up to every lecture fried out of his mind and got a 4% on his Stats midterm, and that's when the school assigned him a tutor. 

     Poe was a little angry that he wasn't allowed to coast anymore, but he didn't care too much. He didn't care too much about anything besides his weed and having fun. The tutor was only a couple years older than him and her name was Leia. 

     "That's a funny name, Leia. Like Hawaiian," Poe said the first time he met her.

     "Speak for yourself, Poe. Like the gothic poet," she shot back. He liked Leia. They met up every other day in one of the rooms in the tech department building, and usually got coffee in the middle of each session.

     One day they were walking back from a nearby Starbucks and as Poe reached for the tech building door, it swung open and almost hit him in the face. 

     "Wooah, what," he laughed and stumbled back.

     The person walking out of the door turned frantically and reached out his hand to help Poe back on his feet, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

     The two made eye contact, and time slowed down for Poe like it was an 80's high school movie. "True" by Spandau Ballet played in the back of his brain as he stared in astonishment at the curly-haired angel who had just knocked him over. His eyebrows were thick and his eyes a warm, dark brown; and his stature was small: a few inches shorter than Poe and quite skinny. His nose was hooked and it complimented his face very well. His shiny olive skin, full lips, and scruffy facial hair made him look ethereal. 

     Poe gladly took his hand and stood up, "Hey, don't worry about it!"

     "Are you sure? Did you get hurt, or anything?"

     "I'm fine, I promise," Poe said with a smile on his face. 

     Charlie was absolutely not someone who made eye contact ever. He was also not one to cause people trouble, so when he made long eye contact with the cute guy he just knocked over, an overwhelming wave of guilt came over him. An overwhelming wave of fear came over him, too, as he timidly examined the student. His thick, wavy hair was covered by a beanie, and he had the prettiest eyelashes Charlie had ever seen. The student's shirt rode up, revealing an adorable chubby stomach that made him swoon, and he noticed the thick thighs straining his jeans. He looked to be only a year or two younger than Charlie.  _He's.. perfect,_  Charlie thought.  _It sucks he probably hates me, though._

Poe wiped his hands on his jeans and stuck one out, "I'm Poe, by the way."

     "I'm Professor Eppes, but you can just call me Charlie."

     "Woah, you work here? You look the same age as me!"

     "Yeah, I usually get that sort of reaction," Charlie smiled,  "I graduated high school when I was 13. I have a genius IQ, not to sound like I'm bragging or anything."

     "Don't worry, you seem to do that a lot. But that's super cool. I built a computer once, and that's all I have under my belt."

     "Nice," Charlie awkwardly smiled.

     Leia rolled her eyes, they seemed to forget she was standing there the whole time. "Jeez, get a room," she joked. "You two flirting a _lot,_ which is pretty odd considering you look alike."

     Poe and Charlie were shocked and mildly uncomfortable by her comment, they looked over at each other and realized what she was talking about.

     Poe put his hands on his face and laughed, "What the fuuuuck."

     Charlie just smiled and said, "I'm almost positive I don't have another brother. This is weird."

     "Hmm, she's right, you do look like me. But I'm Guatemalan, and you don't look Latino."

     "I'm Jewish."

     "Case closed, now we  _can_ get a room since we know we're not brothers," Poe was fried. And it was easy to tell, Charlie had already smelled the weed. He knew that Poe was out of it, but that comment made him blush an embarrassing amount. 

     "Uh.. I. I'll see you around, I guess, Poe," Charlie stammered. He waved bye to Leia and hurriedly walked off.  

     "That was the saddest thing I've ever seen," Leia scoffed. Poe was turned the other way, watching the professor walk off. 

     Shakespeare quotes began to fall out of Poe's mouth, " _Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."_

"You're ridiculous."

     " _I humbly do beseech of your pardon, For too much loving you. Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?"_

"Jeez, Poe, where'd you even learn those?"

     "I was in theater club in high school. O! Leia, thy must gift me with my lovers' number of phone. To hit his line 'tis a great priority of mine," he sang as he circled around Leia. 

     She laughed and shook her head, "Thou art a fool, dear Poe-teus. Text him, I will, and inform him to meet thy outdoors this here building when the small clock hand travels to the next."

     They walked inside, goofing around more, and Poe was happy he'd finally gotten a date. Girls didn't date him in high school since he was too busy with his "nerd stuff," then in college nobody would date him for physical reasons. It didn't get him down, he was at ease with himself, it just made him feel kinda bitter towards those cowards that wouldn't date a fat boy. 

* * *

 

     Poe walked out of the building and immediately ran up behind Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder. His high had faded by this point, so he hoped to make a somewhat good impression. 

    "Hello!" Poe beamed as Charlie turned around to face him.

    "Hi, you seem excited," Charlie noticed.

    "I am! This is the first date I've been on since, like, middle school."

    "A date? When Leia texted me she just said you wanted to get t-- _oh, shit._ I'm sorry."

    "Don't be! I'm gonna need to help you with that 'sorry' shit. You've gotta stop apologizing over everything."

    Poe was way too calm for Charlie to understand. They just met. An  _hour_ ago. _How is he so chill? I'm gonna screw this up._

    "Ok.. so what are we gonna do?"

    "Not sure. Wanna just go to my dorm and order some food? I have a TV and no roommate."

    "Sure, sounds fun."

    "It will be. Wanna get chinese food?"

    "Yes, it's my favorite," Charlie was worrying so much that he was being awkward that he sounded uninterested. 

    "Cool... are you sure you're ok with this? You seem a little tense."

    "Yeah. I'm sorry it's just, ugh--"

    "You can tell me what's wrong. I'm a very understanding person."

    "I'm just nervous, that's all." 

* * *

 

    The two ended up spending the night together. First, Charlie was very surprised that Poe's dorm wasn't a complete trash heap. There was little to no mess on the ground. Then, while they watched TV together and ate chinese food, Charlie couldn't take his eyes off Poe's belly. He couldn't help it, it was just so cute. And whenever he laughed it jiggled a bit and it drove him _insane_. Poe also had a lot of basic questions stored up for Charlie, just to find out more about him. It was pretty sweet, and a very good way to get him to ease up and feel more comfortable around Poe. Every few minutes they scooted closer together, and Poe noted the glances down to his tummy that Charlie was giving him.

    Poe decided that it was dessert time and he brought out one of his _brownies_. It was split between the two, and Charlie knew exactly what he was getting into, but he didn't mind. It took a while for the brownie to settle in, but when it did, Charlie was glad. He was free to do what he wanted without consequence. 

    He looked over at Poe, who was digging through his fridge to decide on something to eat, "Come back over here."

    "Hold on a sec, my beautiful Jew, I'm trying to decide on a snack."

    "Bring it all over here, my Guatemalan prince."

    They looked at each other and laughed at those absolutely pathetic names. But they were kinda cute, so they stuck through the night. Even when Charlie was curled up next to Poe, arm around his shirtless belly and face shoved into his neck as they wished each other goodnight. 


	2. Hold Me Now//Thompson Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning sex and then an emotion spill

Sun shone through the window, beautifully illuminating the white room when Poe woke up and saw Charlie sleeping next to him. 

He looked stunning: the sun bounced perfectly off his long, curly hair and his beautiful lips were parted in such a cute, sleepy way. 

Poe wanted to do  _something_ to let Charlie know how cute he is in this exact moment. But what could he do?

 _It's only been one date,_ Poe thought,  _I don't wanna scare him and rush this._ He looked over at Charlie and noticed that he was slowly stirring awake.

"Good morning, sunshine," Poe laughed.

"Mmmm. good morning," Charlie hadn't realized where he was yet.

"You look really sexy when you're sleeping."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Oh my God I forgot I was here. Also you didn't fuck me while I was asleep, did you?"

"Ew, no way. But now that you're awake..."

"Poe, I have a job," Charlie groaned.

"It's Saturday, buddy."

"Oh. Well. Alright," he smiled. He was leaning back on his arms, eyes squinted so the sun wouldn't blind him. He was wearing a loose, white shirt he borrowed from Poe and tight, black boxer-briefs. 

Poe was eyeing Charlie's junk and reached over to pull off his shirt. 

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there," Charlie said as he pulled Poe's hand away.

"Hm? How come? My shirt's off."

"I know but.. you're cute."

"Oh jeez, c'mon. Have you ever looked in the mirror before? Also, sex with a shirt on is weird."

"I don't know.. we've only been on one date."

Poe sighed, "Understandable. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But you do want to have sex, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Charlie but his hair back in a ponytail and scooted closer to Poe, who took Charlie's jaw in his hands and smushed his lips against his. Charlie wrapped one of his arms around Poe's back and left the other one to play with his tummy. 

Poe pulled away and gave Charlie an amused look, "You like that, do you?"

Charlie blushed and nodded. 

"You can do whatever with it, I don't mind." Poe was very at ease with himself. He was always a little soft growing up, but once he hit college and started smoking, he put on quite a few pounds, but he didn't mind. His belly was very soft and it slightly hung over his waistband, which made Charlie melt. He kissed Poe's lips once before he started kissing down his neck all the way to his stomach. Poe was sitting up on his knees and Charlie was bent, so he was at exact level with his stomach. He pressed his face in and gave it light kisses it all over. Charlie's hands travelled up Poe's waist all the way to his boobs, which he fondled. 

Charlie moaned with every kiss and every squish he gave Poe. Soon, his hands travelled under Poe's belly to pull down his underwear. His dick was rock hard and Charlie immediately went right in. Poe tugged Charlie's ponytail like a puppeteer, controlling his every move. 

"You're doing great, beautiful. But let me fuck you now," Poe groaned.

Charlie was on an adrenaline rush, he pulled his mouth away from Poe's wet cock. "Yes, daddy," he gasped.  _Fuck_ , he thought, _fuckfuckfuckfuck._  

"So you won't take off your shirt but you will call me daddy?" Poe sounded agitated.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident. Please fuck me. I didn't mean it," Charlie muttered, distressed.

"Get on," Poe motioned towards his dick. He was laying down flat on the bed. He wanted Charlie to ride him.

His cock was already wet from saliva and pre-cum, so when Charlie took of his underwear, Poe slid immediately in, evoking a whimper out of him. He bounced up an down as Poe violently thrusted into his hole. 

Poe had the perfect view: Charlie's head was turned to the left; eyes shut, but not tightly; his lips were parted; beautiful curls falling into his face; and white light shining from behind him.

 _He looks like a beautiful renaissance painting_ , thought Poe.

"You feel so good, baby," Poe moaned. 

_So he's not mad at me?_

Charlie was getting near the end; he was touching himself as he rode Poe, and it felt great. But Charlie didn't feel great. He felt like a disappointment. 

 _I hope Poe has a kink for crying._ His lips started to tremble and tears were forming in his eyes.  _I feel so pathetic._ Lucky for him, Poe thought it was because he was about to orgasm. Which he was, if he calculated correctly, but the math of an orgasm wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. 

Charlie came onto Poe's chest, and the second he did that, he began to cry. 

Poe was in the middle of wiping himself clean when he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. 

"I-I'm sorry," Charlie stuttered.

"For what? You were great," Poe said as he pulled him in for a hug. 

"I made it uncomfortable. I didn't wanna say what I did. I don't know why I said it either. I'm so embarrassed. And it's even worse that crying after sex is so pathetic."

"Hey, you're not pathetic. I get it, it was an impulse. I didn't let it bother me _that_ much."

"Ok... good," Charlie gave a weak smile. "Are you sure that I was good, though?"

"Yes, of course! Why's that even a question?"

"Because I'm a virgin. Well, obviously not anymore but..."

That's what made the room fall silent. Poe opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again after he couldn't figure out what to say. Charlie looked as though he'd just seen a murder. Terrified. More tears started falling down his cheeks.

"...I'm sorry," said Poe.

"It's fine, I get it."

"I didn't know... I feel bad."

"Don't," said Charlie, "I didn't wanna freak you out by telling you."

"I guess, but I feel like I raped you."

"Are you kidding me? I was totally willing. I wanted you to do this. Thank you, Poe."

Poe had trouble meeting Charlie's eyes. Charlie stood up and put his clothes back on.

"I'll see you around." He walked out of the dorm.

 _I fucked up._ He really liked Charlie. Like  _a lot._   _Why did I have to fuck it up like this?_


End file.
